James Johnson
was the 44th President of the United States of America, serving during the time of the Big Shell incident. He was the successor of George Sears. Biography An insignificant son of a senator and then a Senator in his own right, James Johnson was selected by the Patriots to become the 44th President of the United States and George Sears' successor. During the events of Shadow Moses, Johnson was Vice-President, serving in the Sears administration who ascended to the Presidency once Sears had been removed. During his Presidency, Johnson under Patriot orders started a Space Defense program and a National Missile Defense program, also making a reduction in income tax. He may have also been responsible for the theft of Metal Gear RAY, as Ocelot, after explaining how the mission was a success, addresses the caller as "Mr. President" (although it's also likely that he was talking to The Patriots) Due to these policies in 2008, Johnson was re-elected as President, though this of course was just a charade played by the Patriots. 18 months later, Johnson visited the Big Shell during an 'inspection tour' of the facility along with numerous other government and business VIPs. However, the Big Shell was taken over by armed terrorists led by Solidus Snake and Dead Cell, and Johnson was immediately captured. During a rescue attempt by SEAL Team 10, Johnson was successfully rescued though he was quickly recaptured thanks to the efforts of Dead Cell members Fortune and Vamp. Originally, Johnson planned on working together with Solidus, punching in the nuclear launch sequence himself, but he later had doubts when Solidus planned on actually getting rid of the Patriots – an organization which, in Johnson's mind, must continue to exist. After being relocated to the Shell 2 Core, Raiden met up with him, claiming to be a member of FOXHOUND. Johnson informed Raiden about the real truth behind the country, the fact that the Patriots are the true leaders of the United States. After he has revealed all that he could, Johnson demanded that Raiden assassinate him before the launch sequence confirmed his identity. However, this was taken care of by Revolver Ocelot, one of the founders of the Patriots, who shot and mortally wounded Johnson. With his dying breath, the President ordered Raiden to find Emma Emmerich and to stop Solidus and Arsenal Gear from crashing into Manhattan. * 44th President of the United States * In Office: 2005 - April 29th 2009 * Preceded by: George Sears * Succeeded by: un-named Vice President Trivia *Kenneth Baker and James Johnson have the same Japanese voice actor (Yuzuru Fujimoto). *Given his reaction after he grabbed Raiden's crotch, it is suggested that he mistook Raiden for a woman. According to the official script of the game, Johnson had actually mistaken him for Olga. *At one point in the Codec conversation with Raiden where he discusses the Patriots' control over the nation, Raiden brings up the Presidential elections, to which Johnson remarks, "That was quite a show, wasn't it?", a possible reference to the highly disputed 2000 Presidential election between George W. Bush and Al Gore. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' Category:MGS2 Characters